


Perachel Drabble Collection

by annieeeckls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Headcanon, It's so mushy, Perachel, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Here lies Percy and Rachel's small adorable stories. Originally posted on tumblr ---> relijackson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!

Percy likes to leave little notes on Rachel's place especially when she got sucked into her own world, painting.

Sometimes its "eat your dinner" or "i went home already, didn't want to disturb", most of the time its "pay attention to me!"

But one night, he left two notes. 

"I'm going home"

 and

P.s. I never told you but I was falling in love."

Rachel smiled and looked at her painting. It was of him, smiling brightly at her. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!

Rachel studied Ancient Greek by herself so that she can understand how her demigod friends write and be able to read interesting books in camp.

Moreover, she uses this to help Percy study. Sometimes she translates his writings for others so understand what he wrote.

She tells them she studied Percy's dyslexic language.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!

They like hanging out on cafes. Leeching off wifi. Rachel likes to order weird strong drinks. Percy drinks decaf. They talk about a lot of things from the weather to the funny moustache of the man on the other table. They stay there for four hours a day. Both of them frequently chill there that the crew are their friends now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Reading!

Percy’s part of the school varsity. Rachel stole his varsity jacket, along with his favorite clothes. She wears them all the time. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!

They escaped to one of Rachel's dad's old villas. When Percy woke up one morning, he couldn't see her anywhere inside so he went out.

He saw her there on the hammock, swinging while reading her favourite book.

Percy thought, "She's so beautiful." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perachel is love guys! Enjoy reading!

Let's walk on the shore and watch the sun set, he said.

There she is, walking forwards. He's intentionally walking slower, to see her bathe in the slowly dimming sunlight.

She's so beautiful, he thought.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes   ~~all the time~~ Rachel calls Percy at 3 am and asks for snacks because she can't be bothered to go down their grand staircase and raid their fridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Tired of that love that saved the world. Want something interesting like a forbidden love. The girl swore to maidenhood and would die if not fulfilled but she loves this boy so dearly she's tempted to risk the life she has. And the boy loves her back but he's committed to that love that saved the world.

Every time he looks at his supposed other half, he could just see things he wanted to forget. The things that hurt. The things they lost for the world. Because that's who they are. Because that's what their love do. Their love saved the world.

But he doesn't want a love that can save the world. He only wants a love that could save him.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Percy and Rachel lost a bet on their mortal high school friends. "Percy, shout I love you Rachel while holding hands."

So Percy, as someone who likes upping up the game did the dare with his own twist.

Both went to a large crowd, holding each other's hand. Percy calling the attention of everyone around. "You, don't stop filming." He said to a bypasser. He spouted his gratefulness to Rachel, how he feels safe with her, he thinks they are made for each other, she is so beautiful he just can't, stay with me for the rest of my life? I LOVE YOU RACHEEEEEL

Rachel crouched down hiding her face. Their friends cheered and laughed with them. They forgot to tell everyone it was just a dare. After a few hours, the video went viral.

 


End file.
